100 Excuses for Not Finishing Your Homework
by The-Infamous-6
Summary: Tired of coming to class, then being forced to the office just for something as little as "homework"? Well, look no further! These are the most useless, pathetic, excuses that can "get" you out of getting into trouble for not finishing your homework!


100 Excuses when you don't finish your homework on time

1- My pet ate it * Probably need a pet for this one)  
2- No time 3- Too tired 4- Bring a note explaining something completely pothetic 5- Pretend to be sick the next day 6- Finish it during class 7- *Tell the teacher a long story, so long that they forget about asking you if you finished your homework 8- NASA needed it for jet fuel 9- *Tell them that you are supposed to leave to go home for the time that the homework is due 10- I lost it 11- I sent it in the mail to the government to show them how hard the homework I get is 12- I was supporting a fundraiser to save extinct Gorilla's 13- My mom said not to do it 14- I was at a practice for a team and had no time * Probably need to be on a team for this one)  
15- I forgot * Usually doesn't work 16- I was doing everything else and had no time left to do it before my extremely early bedtime 17- I was on the internet doing it, and didn't have a printer to print it off 18- I lost all of your pencils and couldn't go to the store 19- I left it at home because my mom was still checking it over in the morning 20- Be honest * NEVER works, you always get in trouble, unless your teachers a big suck for honesty)  
21- My little brother or sister used it as a colouring book * Need a little brother or sister 22- *Show the teacher homework that isn't marked that looks similar 23- I was with friend's 24- Lost track of time 25- Knew the answers, just didn't write them down 26- Was on Ebay buying answers 27- Too busy calling my friends saying their phone bills were unpayed and would be shut down 28- Busy with "Bonding" time with my mom or dad 29- Someone in my family died, out of no where 30- My parents took me to a concert, and they told me that homeworks for suckers 31- I went to Africa and a lion ate it 32- I had an asthma attack that no one in the hospital knew how to fix, and when they did it was 9:30.  
33- My mom did it and I had to erase everything so I could do it all myself but the erasing took 2 hours 34- When I had to erase what my mom did for me, I ran out of eraser and I wasn't allowed to go to the store 10:30 35- I found it a complete waste of time * Probably the next place you'll see is the office 36- The test is today so I found no use in doing homework last minute 37- I was grounded into my room and my homework was in the kitchen 38- I accidentally threw it into the fire 39- My house burnt down and my homework was in it 40- A person from my mom's work said it was too long and shortened it down to a few doodles 41- It was my grandparents 91 anniversary. Lucky to live that long, so I had to go 42- An alien abducted me and took my homework to analize 43- My mom mailed it in for the hydro bill. Do you wanna see how much we needed to pay?  
44- It was really boring and I fell asleep while I was working on it 45- I came in to get help with it this morning, but you weren't here so I left it here in the classroom 46- We are supposed to have fun on the weekends, not do fractions 47- I went on a cruise and I lost it overboard. I was very sad when I did)  
48- It went out with the recycling by accident 49- My pet thought it was a litter box * Probably need a pet for this)  
50- I were getting an allergy test, and they forgot to take some of the needles back out of my arm 51- I had a party 52- There was no homework, the teachers just joking you )  
53- It wasn't on the agenda board 54- I'm already doing good in that subject 55- It's only math 56- I don't care if I do good in that subject, its not my best subject *No way of getting out of the Office Route 57- I was too busy thinking of all the things someone could be named in the world 58- I was writing letters to my sponser child and they wanted to see what type of homework we did in our kind of schools 59- I didn't have time to go to the dance and do my homework 60- I was working on my homework due from grade 1, since I'm still in trouble for that 61- I saw a movie that I loved so much, I went to the store, bought it, and watched it 5 times in a row 62- That was due today?  
63- My family was suddenly bankrupt and I needed to sell my homework for money to go to BK for dinner 64- I was pasting video's on youtube 65- My cat fell asleep on my homework. It was too cute to interrupt * Probably need a pet )  
66- It was my friend's birthday yesterday 67- It was my birthday yesterday 68- I was playing sports outside 69- I lost it 70- My friend took it home to get the answers from me, but isn't here today to give it back 71- It fell into the water and I was too slow to get it out 72- It was too hard for me * Usually won't work if you get straight A's on your report card )  
73- I wasn't sure you would want it if I got the answers all from Google 74- I sold my homework for extra money to pay for my college tuition when I'm old enough to get one.  
75- I gave it to my little sister/brother to colour on by accident * need some brothers/sisters younger than you)  
76- I used it to block the toliet from over flowing 77- It was needed for a survival situation to make fire 78- I'll be on my way to the office now * A little too easy for the teacher to go with, unless they need Asprin really bad)  
79- (break out into random dancing and singing)* Probably get sent to the office and sent home faster than you can ever think to say what)  
80- I was being cast in a movie * If they ask which one, say you forget and you have a 3% chance more of them believing you)  
81- I went Fishing 82- I became the worlds most famous singer. I guess you didn't hear about it.  
83- Beg them for more time and start a protest with people in your class saying too much homework should be against the law * Unless you have a lot of friends, I would advise not trying this)  
84- Being a writer makes me able to get out of some things, this includes homework 85- The worst thing happened to me prime minister took away my house, and everything inside it other than the clothes on our backs and our money. That included my homework.  
86-My mother took it to her fancy buissness trip in france to show the french that english people are very smart and can write just as well as them. Yea...she never gave it back.  
87-I was talking on the phone with my friends, and all of a sudden a tornado ripped through our community. I guess it didn't hit your house, and I would be pretty happy if I were you that I'm even alive 88-My family became so poor, that I needed to use the homework as toilet paper 89- I didn't have enough time to do my homework, so I gave it to edward cullen to finish, but then he didn't give it back and I didn't push it since he said he would eat my family 90- I went on a shopping spree 91- I gave my homework to a hobo for warmth 92- thats a very good question * Yea...don't even try this one!  
93- Someone in my family was reconstructing the tower of pizza in our backyard and needed the paper for support 94- A robber broke into our house and stole everything.....even my math homework!(Pretend to cry)  
95- (Screams uncontrollably) I NEED MY INSULIN!  
96- HOWS THAT?! (Pretend to be deaf)*Doesn't work if you were just responding to something your friend said 97- A parade of gorillas came down my street yesterday. It was a sight! Especially when a elephant elegantly took a dump on my homework.  
98- I just gave it to you * If your teachers really smart, don't even think about this one!  
99- I left it outside, and it blew away.  
100- Science was proven wrong today, when all of a sudden my homework burst into flames. This phenomenon cannot be explained, since it is the most random event to happen since the invention of gravity! 


End file.
